Cinta Seputih Awan
by Momo Saitou
Summary: Terkadang ada sesuatu yang tak terduga yang tak kita sadari, Sesuatu yang sebenarnya dapat membuat kita selalu tersenyum.. Last Chapter UPDATE..  RnR please? HitsuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Cinta Seputih Awan**

Awan begitu lembut..

Sebuah gumpalan yang tak dapat di genggam..

Putih suci menggambarkan kehangatan..

Dimana terdapat sebuah cinta di dalamnya

Lalu, bagaimana jika awan itu berubah menjadi hitam?

Akankah cinta yang suci masih terdapat di dalamnya?

**Disclaimer ****© Tite Kubo – Sensei**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Abal, XD**

**Hitsugaya x Hinamori**

**By : Momo saitou ^^**

**Happy Reading^^**

Suasana kota Tokyo pagi ini sangat menyejukan, mendekati awal musim dingin membuat sebagian orang menutup rapat tubuh mereka dengan pakaian tebal. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka sudah mulai menggunakan sarung tangan, agar tangan mereka terlindungi dari hawa dingin yang bisa membuat tubuh membeku. Walaupun musim dingin akan datang selama beberapa hari, namun suhu kota yang dikenal dengan kota tersibuk ini sudah mencapai -18 derajat Celcius.

Seorang gadis bermata hazel sedang menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya, ia mengutuk dirinya yang lupa mengenakan sarung tangan. Walaupun ia sudah membalut tubuhnya dengan mantel hangat, namun tetap saja ia merasa kedinginin. Bahkan dapat terlihat asap yang mengebul dari mulutnya. Ia berjalan melewati kepadatan kota Tokyo. Jarak dari rumah kesekolahnya memang tak begitu jauh, ia hanya perlu berjalan 15 menit. Sambil terus menggosok kedua tangannya, Hinamori berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah yang sudah dipadati oleh siswa-siswi.

Tiba di kelasnya Hinamori segera duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di dekat jendela, baru ia duduk tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Tumben kau tidak telat," kata Rukia yang notabennya adalah sahabat Hinamori.

"Kau meledekku?" jawabnya dengan wajah datar.

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Menurutmu?"

Hinamori mendengus pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong nanti kau jadi bertemu dengan Hitsugaya-senpai?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba. Membuat Hinamori teringat akan janjinya dengan Hitsugaya.

Hari ini memang Hinamori berjanji bertemu dengannya untuk berdiskusi mengenai menulis, Hinamori dan Hitsugaya memang memiliki hobi yang sama, yaitu menulis. "Jadi," jawab Hinamori.

"Aku dan Karin juga harus ikut?"

Hinamori menatap Rukia, "Tentu saja, Hitsugaya-senpai bilang kalian juga harus ikut," jawabnya.

"mmm," Rukia tampak memutar kedua bola matanya. "Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikannya ke Karin juga," katanya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Rukia keluar kelas untuk menemui Karin, meninggalkan Hinamori yang masih hanyut dalam pikirannya. Entah kenapa perasaan Hinamori menjadi tak menentu, padahal seharusnya hinamori senang karena pada akhirnya ia dapat mengobrol langsung dengan Hitsugaya.

Hinamori mengenal HItugaya dengan tidak sengaja, sebelumnya bahkan ia tak mengetahui bahwa Hitsugaya pernah memberikan motivasi pada saat masa orientasi siswa di sekolahnya. Ia baru mengetahuinya setelah ia bertanya pada kedua sahabatnya. Awal ia bisa berkenalan dengan Hitsugaya yaitu melalui jejaring sosial, mereka sering bercanda di jejaring sosial.

Sebelumnya Hinamori tak menyadari tentang perasaannya, sampai kedua sahabatnya sendiri yang menyadarkan perasaannya bahwa ia menyukai Hitsugaya. Hinamori terus mengelak dengan mengatakan bahwa perasaannya hanya sebatas rasa kagum saja, atau hanya perasaan nyaman karena mereka memiliki hobi yang sama. Hinamori sendiri baru menyadari saat ingin menyapa Hitsugaya, entah kenapa hatinya menjadi berdebar-debar, ia malu jika harus bertatapan langsung dengan Hitsugaya. Kalau bukan karena kedua sahabatnya mendorongnya untuk menyapannya, mungkin selamanya Hinamori tak akan menyapanya.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia memperkenalkan kedua sahabatnya, namun ada terbesit rasa cemburu di hati Hinamori saat melihat mereka bertiga asik mengobrol dan bercanda di jejaring sosial. Hinamori terus menepis anggapan seperti itu, ia yakin bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan ini tidak benar. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dan mengendalikan otaknya. Ia hanya butuh menetralisir otaknya dengan sedikit O2.

Siang ini Hinamori dan kedua sahabatnya sudah menunggu Hitsugaya di taman belakang sekolah. Sudah hampir jam 3 sore Hitsugaya belum datang, Hinamori sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada Hitsugaya, katanya mendadak ia mendapatkan tugas dari Ukitake-sensei yang harus dikumpulkan siang itu. Tepat jarum panjang ke angka 12 Hitsugaya baru datang di hadapan Hinamori, Rukia dan Karin.

"Telat 30 menit dikali 10 ribu,300 ribu, pas 100 ribu-100 ribu, kita makan-makan," kata Hinamori begitu Hitsugaya tiba, sambil melihat jam arlojinya.

Hitsugaya hanya tertawa, "Cuma 30 menit kan? Belum 1 jam," jawabnya santai.

"Cuma?" kata Rukia sambil mendelik kearah Hitsugaya.

"Aah..senpai minta maaf deh, tadi senpai dapat tugas dadakan dari Ukitake-sensei," jawabnya.

Dan selama beberapa menit Hinamori mendapatkan motivasi dari Hitsugaya, Rukia dan Karin hanya mendengarkan, karena memang mereka tidak mengerti dengan menulis. Sesekali mereka juga ikut berbicara. Jadilah kami heboh dengan saling meledek. Sampai pada akhirnya, secara tiba-tiba Hitsugaya berbicara mengenai cinta, bahkan kedua sahabat Hinamori juga curhat kepada Hitsugaya.

"Menurut senpai cinta yang tulus itu seperti awan," katanya sambil menatap langit. "Cinta yang tanpa noda, cinta yang berasal dari hati yang paling dalam." Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil tersenyum.

Bukan hanya itu, Hitsugaya juga menceritakan mengenai masa lalu cintanya yang harus berakhir dengan pahit, Hinamori tak mengerti kenapa dengan mudah Hitsugaya menceritakan semuanya padahal mereka baru saja mengenal.

"Senpai, seandainya senpai punya pacar, lalu tiba-tiba mantan kekasih senpai yang lama datang, dan mengajak senpai untuk menjalin hubungan lagi. Senpai bakal milih yang mana?" tanya Rukia antusias.

"Iya, senpai," kata Karin menambahkan.

Hinamori melirik Rukia dan Karin sekilas, ia menahan rasa kesalnya yang sebenarnya sudah terkumpul sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mendengarkan orang yang ia sukai menceritakan mantan kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya, benar-benar sangat menusuk.

Hitsugaya menatap Hinamori, Rukia, dan Karin secara bergantian, "Senpai mungkin akan memikirkannya. Kalau memang senpai masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasih senpai, maka senpai akan memilihnya," jawabnya.

"Kalau dia kembali meninggalkan senpai bagaimana?" tanya Rukia.

Hitsugaya menarik napas pelan, "berarti itu memang kesalahan senpai. Karena terkadang di saat hati senpai sedang kosong, banyak pintu-pintu yang terbuka. Namun senpai selalu melihat ke belakang, tanpa mau malihat ke depan. Dan ketika senpai sadar dengan kesalahan senpai, dan ingin memasuki salah satu pintu-pintu itu, pintu-pintu itu sudah tertutup," jawabnya panjang lebar.

Hinamori terpaku di tempatnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa saat ini ia dapat duduk di hadapan Hitsugaya, mengobrol dengannya dan mendengarkan ceritanya. Hinamori meremas rok sekolahnya pelan. Ia yakin bahwa saat ini perasaannya terhadap Hitsugaya bertambah besar. Tapi ia sangat takut, takut sekali jika Hitsugaya mengetahui perasaannya dan akan menjauhinya.

"Dengar-dengar senpai lagi suka ya sama siswa baru? " kata Rukia tiba-tiba.

Hitsugaya memang kini sudah kelas 3 SMA. Beda 2 tahun dengan Hinamori. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Hinamori, rambutnya putih menjulang ke atas. Mirip seperti gumpalan awan. Hitsugaya sering diminta untuk mengisi sebuah acara, ia termasuk siswa yang aktif, juga cerdas.

"Iya." Jawabnya mantap, membuat hati Hinamori mencelos.

"Kelas 1 apa senpai?"

"Rahasia dong," jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Senpai kok bisa suka sih? Kan senpai belum kenal sama dia?" tanya Karin.

Wajah Hitsugaya kembali serius, namun tenang. "Senpai juga tidak tahu, tapi hanya dengan melihat dia, senpai langsung suka, seperti yang senpai katakan sebelumnya untuk mencintai seseorang tidak butuh alasan yang kuat."

"Senpai sudah pernah mengobrol langsung dengan dia?" tanya Hinamori, tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibirnya. Hinamori tahu bahwa dengan terus membohongi perasaannya dan menutupinya seolah-olah ia baik-baik saja, malah akan membuat lubang di hatinya semakin melebar.

"Sudah." Jawaban yang singkat, namun semakin membuat Hinamori gusar. Hinamori berusaha mungkin untuk menutupinya, ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

"Senpai kan sudah bisa membedakan antara rasa suka dengan rasa sayang, perasaan senpai ke siswa baru ini suka atau sayang?" Rukia bertanya lagi. Sepertinya dalam hal ini Rukia lah yang paling penasaran.

Hitsugaya hanya diam sambil menatap langit. Hinamori menunggu jawaban Hitsugaya, ia menatap Hitsugaya dengan seksama. Tangan kanannya ia jadikan sebagai penopang dagunya. Sampai Hitsugaya mengalihkan pandangannya,dan menatap Hinamori.

Tatapan yang menurut Hinamori sangat dalam. Dengan yakin Hitsugaya menjawab, "Sayang." Jawaban yang sukses membuat Hinamori menahan napasnya. Jantungnya terasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Yang ada dalam pikiran Hinamori adalah kenapa Hitsugaya harus menjawabnya sambil menatapnya? Padahal yang menanyakan hal itu bukan Hinamori.

Hinamori segera mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Menormalkan kembali dentuman jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat. Hinamori yakin malam ini ia tidak akan tidur dengan tenang, apalagi Hitsugaya masih memberikan teka-teki mengenai gadis itu.

\(^O^\)(/^O^)/\(^O^)/

Seminggu sudah sejak pertemuannya dengan Hitsugaya, Hinamori sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hitsugaya, ia juga sudah tidak pernah mengobrol dengan Hitsugaya lewat jejaring sosial. Semenjak kejadian itu juga kedua sahabat Hinamori jadi akrab dengan Hitsugaya, padahal Hitsugaya sendiri adalah tipe laki-laki yang dingin, banyak teman-teman Hinamori yang menyukai Hitsugaya, namun Hitsugaya seolah acuh kepada mereka. Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal dalam hati Hinamori, ia merasa sikap Hitsugaya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Hinamori juga bingung, ia takut apa yang ia pikirkan hanya perasaannya saja. Untuk itu dia memilih diam.

Hinamori memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, sekolah memang sudah berakhir sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sehingga yang tersisa kini hanya Hinamori. Kedua sahabatnya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, tadinya mereka ingin menunggu Hinamori, namun mereka ada urusan keluarga, sehingga mereka pulang duluan.

Setelah selesai ia berjalan keluar kelas, melewati koridor sekolah yang terlihat lengah. Ia sampai bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya. Ia berjalan dengan tidak fokus, pikirannya masih menerawang jauh.

Ia berpikir kenapa Hitsugaya harus menatapnya seperti itu, padahal rasa sayang dia ditujukkan untuk orang lain, bukan untuk dirinya. Apa Hitsugaya ingin menunjukan bahwa ia sangat mencintai gadis itu? Pikiran-pikiran negatif tak henti berkecamuk dalam benak Hinamori.

Dan saat ia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, matanya bertemu dengan sosok yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya gusar. Mata emerladnya menatap Hinamori. Sosok itu menghampiri Hinamori.

Hitsugaya tersenyum menatap Hinamori, "Tumben sendirian? Mana kedua temanmu?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke belakang.

"Sudah pulang," jawab Hinamori datar.

Hitsugaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak pulang bersama mereka?"

"Tadi Kyouraku–sensei memanggilku." Hinamori sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa, ia tak ingin Hitsugaya mengetahui tentang perasaannya.

Mendengar jawaban Hinamori, Hitsugaya hanya ber'oh'.

Hinamori diam, Hitsugaya diam. Kini suasana di antara mereka menjadi sunyi. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hinamori benci suasana seperti ini, suasana tanpa suara. Sebenarnya ia takut, Hitsugaya dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

Akhirnya Hinamori memutuskan untuk berbicara lebih dulu. "Aaa, sudah sore, aku pulang duluan ya senpai," kata Hinamori.

Hitsugaya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Bagaimana kalau senpai antar saja?"

"Tidak perlu," jawabnya sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Rumahku dekat kok dari sini, 15 menit juga sampai."

Hitsugaya tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, senpai kan tak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendiri."

"Tapi…" Hinamori bimbang, karena sikap Hitsugaya yang seperti inilah yang membuatnya sulit untuk melupakannya. "Baiklah."

Senyum Hitsugaya yang teduh membuat pipi Hinamori memerah, ia bersyukur langit senja dapat menutupinya pipi Hinamori yang berwarna sama dengan buah apel.

Hitsugaya mengantar Hinamori pulang dengan menggunakan motor. Kebetulan rumah Hitsugaya searah dengan rumah Hinamori, jadi Hitsugaya tidak perlu memutar arah untuk pulang.

Sampai di depan rumah, Hinamori segera turun. Ia menyerahkan helm yang ia pakai kepada Hitsugaya. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang, senpai."

Hitsugaya membuka helmnya, ia tersenyum pada Hinamori. "sama-sama." Jawabnya singkat. "Rumahmu sepi sekali?" tanyanya sambil melihat rumah Hinamori.

Hinamori mengikuti Hitsugaya melihat rumahnya, hanya sekilas, kemudian ia kembali menatap Hitsugaya. "Orang tuaku memang sedang pergi keluar kota, ada pekerjaan yang harus mereka selesaikan."

Hitsugaya mengernyit, "Kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Ya.. begitulah," jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong apa tidak apa-apa senpai mengantarku?"

Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya

Hinamori menarik napas pelan. "Senpai kan bilang sedang menyukai seseorang, apa…." Hinamori menggantung kalimatnya, ia ragu meneruskan kalimat berikutnya yang akan diucapkannya.

Sepertinya Hitsugaya mengerti maksud perkataan Hinamori. "Jangan pernah membicarakannya lagi di hadapanku."

Kini Hinamori yang menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Sudahlah, anak kecil sepertimu tidak akan mengerti masalah orang dewasa," jawab Hitsugaya sambil tertawa. Tertawa sangat keras, sampai memekakan telinga Hinamori.

"Senpai meledekku?" Hinamori melipat kedua tangannya. Bibirnya mengerucut. "Senpai aja tuh yang sudah tua."

"Hahahaha, biarin tua yang penting banyak yang suka sama senpai," Hitsugaya tertawa.

"Geer."

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya mengacak rambut Hinamori, membuat debaran jantung Hinamori kembali mengalun. "Sudah, senpai pulang dulu ya," katanya sambil memakai helmnya kembali. Hitsugaya menengok ke arah Hinamori sekilas, kemudian ia menjalankan motornya meninggalkan Hinamori yang mematung.

Hinamori memegang kepalanya, sentuhan Hitsugaya masih terasa. Tanpa terasa pipinya memanas, menampakkan guratan-guratan merah yang tak kasat mata. Hinamori memegang dadanya, merasakan debaran jantungnya. 'Kenapa..kau bersikap seperti itu Hitsugaya-senpai?'

\(^O^\)(/^O^)/\(^O^)/

Bulan ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Salju putih menghiasi seluruh permukaan kota Tokyo. Walaupun udara begitu menusuk kulit, namun tak mengurungkan niat Hinamori untuk berbelanja pagi ini. Karena orang tuanya terus berpergian, ia harus mengurusi kehidupannya sendiri. Termasuk berbelanja. HInamori mengeratkan syal yang dia pakai, ketika hawa dingin semakin menusuk kulit. Ia berjalan melewati pertokoan besar. Letak supermarket dari rumahnay memang cukup jauh. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menggunakan sepeda, hanya saja trauma yang dialami sewaktu kecil membuatnya takut mengendarai sepeda.

Sesampainya di supermarket, ia segera mengambil keranjang belanjaan. Ia berjalan mengelilingi isi supermarket, mencari bahan-bahan makanan yang ia perlukan. Ketika Hinamori sedang asik memilih bahan makanan, matanya tak sengaja melihat Hitsugaya, senyum sumringah memancar dari wajah gadis bercepol itu. Hinamori bermaksud untuk menyapa Hitsugaya, namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya, ketika ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal menghampiri Hitsugaya sambil membawa makanan.

Tanpa sadar Hinamori menyebut nama orang itu, membuat orang itu menengok ke arahnya, "Karin…"

Karin dan Hitsugaya menengok ke arah Hinamori. Hinamori hanya mematung dan diam, memandanga dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya sedang berbelanja bersama.

"Momo, kau belanja juga?" kata Karin berjalan menghampiri Hinamori, diikuti dengan Hitsugaya di belakangnya.

"Iya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang ia paksakan. Ia berusaha menepis anggapan buruk mengenai sahabatnya itu. Ia yakin pasti ada penjelasan dari ini. Karin tahu mengenai perasaannya kepada Hitsugaya, tak mungkin Karin mengkhianatinya. Namun entah kenapa ia tak mau mengikuti pemikirannya, ia hanya menerima apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau sendiri saja?" tanya Hitsugaya yang berada di belakang Karin.

"Ya, bisa kau lihat," jawab Hinamori.

"Momo.." Karin memanggil Hinamori, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan, namun Hinamori buru-buru memotongnya, entahlah ia sedang tak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah selesai berbelanja, aku harus segera pulang. Jaa." Hinamori segera pergi tanpa mendengar terlebih dahulu jawaban dari Hitsugaya ataupun Karin.

Karin memandang kepergian Hinamori dengan cemas. Ia berharap Hinamori tidak salah paham dengan kejadian ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya menepuk pundak Karin.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Cepatlah, Rukia dan Ichigo sudah menunggu kita," kata Hitsugaya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

Hinamori terus berlari tanpa berhenti, pandangan matanya semakin kabur. Air matanya sudah tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Hinamori menangis, manumpahkan segala luapan kekesalan, kemarahan, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan. Ia memarahi kebodohannya, harusnya ia sadar bahwa dari awal Hitsugaya memang tak pernah memandangnya, tak pernah melihatnya. Harusnya Hinamori tahu Hitsugaya sudah menyukai orang lain. Tapi kenapa harus Karin, kenapa bukan yang lain?

Batin Hinamori bagai terkoyak, begitu perih. Seandainya saja ia berada di sebuah padang rumput atau berada di pantai tak berpenghuni, tentu ia akan berteriak sekeras mungkin. Melepaskan beban yang mengganjal di hati.

Hinamori sadar bahwa cinta tak harus memiliki, ia tahu tanpa Karin pun, dirinya akan sakit, karena hati Hitsugaya sudah terisi oleh orang lain. Seberapa pun Hinamori berusaha mempertahankan rasa sukanya pada Hitsugaya, semuanya akan tetap sama.

Cinta itu memang seputih awan, tapi ketika awan berubah menjadi hitam, apakah masih ada cinta di dalamnya?

**-tsuzuku-**

Saya kembali.. saya kembali.. \(^O^)/ dengan fic terbaru, dan tetap dengan pair HitsuHina tentunya. Maaf atas keterlambatan fic saya yang **"The Lost Memory" **saya masih belum bisa meng-updatenya (_) hontou ni gomenasai, minna *kittyeyes*

Sebagai gantinya saya mempersembahkan fic saya yang super abal ini untuk para readers dan reviewers, khususnya untuk HitsuHina FC *ngibarin bendera HitsuHina*

saya merasa fandom ini semakin sepi, khususnya pair HitsuHina :D semoga dengan kemunculan fic saya ini, pair Hitsuhina menjadi ramai kembali #plakk

untuk fic saya yang ini nggak akan lama kok update-nya hanya fic twoshoot.. makanya ayoooo… REVIEW… REVIEW… saya membutuhkan review dari kalian, boleh kritik, saran, pujian juga boleh #dilemparbotol

**BUT NO FLAME oke? ^^**

akhir kata….

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Terkadang ada sesuatu yang tak terduga yang tak kita sadari..

Sesuatu yang sebenarnya dapat membuat kita selalu tersenyum..

Dari awan putih, berubah menjadi hitam, turun menjadi hujan.. dan akan muncul pelangi yang cantik..

**Disclaimer ****© Tite Kubo – Sensei**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Abal, XD**

**Hitsugaya x Hinamori**

**By : Momo saitou ^^**

**Happy Reading^^**

Hinamori berlari sambil sesekali memandang jam arlojinya, pagi ini ia berangkat kesiangan. Padahal jam pertama ada ulangan dari Ichimari-sensei. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, karena hanyut dalam perasaan ia sampai lupa kalau besok ia ada ulangan, ia malah menangis semalaman tanpa berhenti. Bodohnya lagi, ia lupa kalau udara kota sangat dingin, sehingga ia berangkat sekolah tanpa menggunakan mantel ataupun sarung tangan.

Begitu tiba di depan ruang kelasnya, Hinamori mengatur napas, menstabilkan napasnya yang tak beraturan. Setelah keadaan sedikit tenang, Hinamori menggeser pintu kelasnya. Tampak dengan jelas siswa-siswi yang memegang kertas ulangan. Mereka semua memandang Hinamori, penampilan Hinamori memang sangat kacau. Bahkan rambutnya hanya ia ikat asal.

Ichimaru berjalan mendekati Hinamori. Matanya menatap HInamori sangat tajam. "Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa Hinamori-san?"

Hinamori gelagapan. "Jam 7 lewat 20 sensei," jawab Hinamori hati-hati.

"Kau tidak lupa kan kelasku masuk jam berapa?" tanya Ichimaru

"Jam 7 Sensei," jawab Hinamori sambil menduduk.

"Sekarang silahkan tinggalkan kelasku."

"Tapi sensei.."

"Atau kau mau dihukum?" tanyanya memotong perkataan Hinamori.

Sebelum keluar kelas Hinamori sempat melirik ke kedua sahabatnya, tampak raut wajah kecemasan. 'Aku harap mereka tidak akan membahas kejadian kemarin.'

Hinamori berjalan di koridor sekolah, menggerutu tak jelas, mengutuk senseinya yang tidak memberikannya kesempatan. Sebenarnya ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Harusnya ia bisa bangun lebih pagi jika saja semalam ia tidak terlalu larut.

Masalah ini memang telah menyita waktunya, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Sehingga ia menjadi tidak fokus. Ingin rasanya ia melupakan semuanya, ia lelah dengan ketidakpastian, ia lelah jika harus terus berprasangka kepada sahabatnya. Padahal ia tahu kalau apa yang dilihatnya itu, belum tentu seperti apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun setiap dia berpikiran seperti itu, hatinya selalu menolak, menolak dengan keras.

Saat pikiran Hinamori melayang entah kemana, ia justru bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah mengacaukan pikiran dan hatinya.

"Momo," sapa Hitsugaya.

Hinamori menatap Hitsugaya dengan malas, ia masih begitu kesal dengan kejadian kemarin. "Hn," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Hitsugaya mengernyit. "Bukankah kau ada ulangan?"

"Aku terlambat masuk kelas," jawab Hinamori dengan memasang wajah muram. "Tunggu, senpai tahu darimana aku ada ulangan hari ini?" kali ini Hinamori yang keheranan.

"Karin yang memberitahuku."

Hinamori hanya ber'oh' saja mendengar jawaban Hitsugaya. Ia tersenyum kecut, ia lupa kalau kemarin Hitsugaya dan Karin pergi bersama.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, hanya terdengar samar-samar suara guru yang sedang menerangkan.

"Senpai sendiri tidak masuk kelas?"

"Guru yang mengajar kelas senpai sedang berhalangan hadir, jadi tidak belajar deh," jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Dasar! Bukannya di kelas, malah berkeliaran."

Hitsugaya kembali tertawa, "lama-lama menjenuhkan juga hanya diam di kelas, tanpa melakukan apapun. Jadi senpai memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah."

"Ke atap?"

"Hn, mau ikut?" ajak Hitsugaya, yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut Hinamori, membuat Hinamori harus menguncir rambutnya. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya merebahkan tubuhnya, dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Matanya terpejam, menikmati suasana atap yang tenang.

Hinamori melirik sekilas ke arah Hitsugaya, dan benar saja ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan debaran jantungnya. Biarpun ia berkata ingin berhenti untuk menyukai Hitsugaya, namun rasa sukanya kepada Hitsugaya justru semakin besar. Ia takut untuk mempertahankannya, ia tak ingin kecewa terlalu dalam lagi dari ini. Ia menunduk, meremas rok sekolahnya yang sudah sedikit kusut.

"Langitnya sangat cerah ya?" tanya Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

Hinamori menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya, dan mendapati sepasang mata emerald yang menghipnotis mata hazelnya. "Hn," jawab Hinamori singkat.

"Kau ada masalah?" pertanyaan yang sukses membuat mata Hinamori melebar.

"Ti..dak," jawab Hinamori ragu.

"Masalah itu bukan untuk di simpan," kata Hitsugaya, menjajari posisi duduk Hinamori.

"Aku.. mmm.." Hinamori ragu, sebenarnya ia ingin cerita, mencari penyelesaian dari masalahnya. Ia tahu Hitsugaya adalah orang yang tepat sebagai tempat bercerita, ia yakin Hitsugaya bisa memberikan solusi yang terbaik. Namun ia takut, sangat takut jika Hitsugaya mengetahui perasaannya. Ia tak ingin Hitsugaya menjauhinya, ia tak ingin Hitsugaya menjaga jaraknya dengannya.

Belum sempat Hinamori melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari ponsel Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengangkat ponselnya dan memberi isyarat kepada Hinamori untuk menunda pembicaraannya.

Samar-samar Hinamori mendengar namanya disebut, dan ia sempat mendengar Hitsugaya menyebut nama Karin, apakah yang menelepon Hitsugaya adalah Karin? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otak Hinamori. Sampai Hitsugaya menutup teleponnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinamori hati-hati.

"Karin." Jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

Hinamori mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Bukankah dia sedang ulangan?"

"Dia sudah selesai mengerjakan ulangan, jadi dia diperbolehkan untuk keluar," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Ooh.. Ada apa dia menelepon?" pertanyaan yang terdengar janggal di telinga Hinamori, namun ia berusaha mungkin untuk bersikap biasa, ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan Hitsugaya dan Karin.

Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah Hinamori, menatap lurus mata hazel Hinamori. "Menanyai keberadaanmu. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bertanya padaku, bukankah dia mengetahui nomor ponselmu?"

DEGG

Jantung Hinamori terasa ingin copot, pernyataan Hitsugaya membuatnya hampir mati kutu. Ia merasa Hitsugaya sedang mencurigai perasaannya. "Aaa… " Hinamori mencari alasan yang tepat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan Hitsugaya. "Aku lupa, ponselku mati."

"Ooh," Hitsugaya mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap langit yang cerah. Walaupun saat ini musim dingin, namun dapat terlihat dengan jelas gumpalan awan putih. "Hei, langitnya sangat cerah ya.."

Hinamori mengikuti arah pandangan Hitsugaya. "Hmm."

"Masih ingat analogi cinta yang pernah aku katakan."

"Ya."

"Cinta seputih awan… begitu indah," kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum.

"Indah ya… bagaimana jika sudah berubah menjadi hitam? Apakah masih bisa di bilang indah?" pertanyaan yang dari dulu selalu ingin ia tanyakan pada Hitsugaya, meluncur begitu saja dari bibir manisnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hitsugaya mantap.

"Kenapa senpai bisa seyakin itu?"

Hitsugaya diam sesaat, memikirkan jawaban yang akan ia berikan pada Hinamori. "Mungkin awan yang berwarna hitam akan terlihat menakutkan, namun di balik itu semua ada sebuah cahaya keindahan. Keindahan yang akan muncul ketika semua luapan emosi yang ada di dalamnya keluar, menumpahkan semuanya melalui tetesan air."

Hinamori terbengong mendengar jawaban Hitsugaya, bukan karena ia terkagum-kagum atau terpesona dengan jawaban Hitsugaya. Tapi karena ia tak mengerti dengan rangkaian kata yang Hitsugaya ucapkan. Dan hal itu membuat Hitsugaya tertawa dengan keras. Hitsugaya sampai memegangi perutnya karena tidak tahan dengan wajah bingung Hinamori. Sedangkan Hinamori hanya memukul lengan Hitsugaya yang tak henti meledeknya.

\(^O^\)(/^O^)/\(^O^)/

Rukia menyeruput jus alpukatnya. Sesekali ia mengaduknya. Gadis bermata violet itu menatap sahabatnya yang sedang menunduk, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Hinamori katakan. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Hinamori. Dari tadi pagi Hinamori hanya diam. Rukia sudah berusaha mendesak Hinamori untuk bercerita, namun ia bilang, Ia hanya ingin sendiri.

"Kita ini sahabatan, seharusnya tak perlu ada yang disembunyikan," kata Rukia sambil tetap menatap Hinamori.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

Rukia menggeleng pelan, melihat Hinamori yang tetap keras kepala. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Hitsugaya-senpai?"

Hinamori hanya diam. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya.

"Sudah kutebak." Rukia menghela napas pelan. "Kau benar-benar tak ingin cerita?"

"Tidak." Jawab Hinamori masih tetap menunduk. "Aku tahu kita sudah lama sahabatan, tapi tidak semua hal perlu aku ceritakan kan? Aku juga punya privasi!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Hinamori katakan. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia mendengar Hinamori berkata cukup menusuk.

"Sudahlah, lupakan!"

Baru saja Rukia ingin berbicara, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Momo.."

Hinamori dan Rukia menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinamori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau di panggil Ichimaru-sensei." Jawab Karin sambil duduk di samping Hinamori.

"Ada apa ya Ichimaru-sensei memanggilku?" tanya Hinamori entah pada siapa.

Karin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin karena kau telat."

Hinamori segera beranjak dari kursinya. Meninggalkan Rukia dan Karin.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita merahasiakan hal ini dari Momo?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

Karin memandang Rukia yang tampak lesu. "Kata Hitsugaya-senpai kita harus merahasikannya sampai waktunya tepat."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku yakin," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Hinamori berlari melewati beberapa siswa yang menyapanya. Ia tak peduli, yang ia pikirkan saat ini mengapa Ichimaru-sensei memanggilnya, padahal biasanya jika ada salah satu siswanya yang telat ia tidak pernah memanggilnya. Sampai sebuah perasaan negatif mulai merasuki pikirannya. 'Ayo Hinamori, berpikir positif," katanya dalam hati.

Sampai pada ujung koridor ia menabrak seseorang. Jika saja orang itu tidak menarik tangannya, mungkin ia akan terjatuh ke belakang. Namun tarikan tersebut menyebabkan tubuhnya terdorong ke depan, hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah berada dalam pelukan orang tersebut.

Wajah Hinamori seketika memerah begitu mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya. Ia menahan napasnya. Detak jantungnya tak beraturan. Jika saja ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, mungkin ia sudah pingsan di pelukan orang itu. Cukup lama ia dalam posisi seperti ini. Ia tak mengerti kenapa laki-laki ini memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Umm.. maaf," kata laki-laki bermata emerald itu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Hinamori menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ia salah tingkah. "Tidak apa-apa. Harusnya aku berterima kasih pada Hitsugaya-senpai. Ter-"

Belum sempat Hinamori menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hitsugaya sudah memotongnya. "Maaf, senpai buru-buru. Jaa."

Hitsugaya meninggalkan Hinamori yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia merasa Hitsugaya berubah. Lebih dingin, padahal baru saja ia bersikap manis. Ia sudah merasakannya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Memang Hitsugaya masih suka membalas e-mailnya, namun tidak seperti dulu. Ia seperti sedang menjaga jarak dengan Hinamori.

Bahkan tak jarang e-mail yang Hinamori kirimkan tidak mendapat balasan. Yang membuat ia bingung adalah Karin. Ia pernah melihat Karin dan Hitsugaya saling mengirim e-mail. Kenapa e-mail Karin dibalas, sedangkan e-mailnya diabaikan? Hingga sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benak Hinamori. 'Gadis yang Hitsugaya suka adalah Karin? Mustahil..' katanya dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar Hinamori menjatuhkan setitik air matanya. Mata hazelnya menjadi meredup. "Ada apa dengan aku ini?" katanya pada diri sendiri, menghapus air matanya yang sudah mengalir. Ia mayakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dugaannya salah. Ia yakin Karin tak mungkin mengkhianatinya.

Hinamori telah sampai di depan ruang guru. Ia menggeser pintu ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya mengetuknya dan mengucapkan salam. Ichimaru mempersilahkan Hinamori untuk duduk di depannya.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat masuk kelas, Hinamori-san," kata Ichimaru. "Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada sensei, mungkin saya hanya kelelahan karena harus mempersiapkan olimpiade fisika bulan depan," jawab Hinamori.

"Begitukah?" Ichimaru tampak tak percaya. "Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin bercerita. Aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi kuharap kau bisa memisahkan masalah pribadimu dengan pembelajaran di sekolah."

"Baik sensei."

\(^O^\)(/^O^)/\(^O^)/

Sudah sebulan Hitsugaya menjaga jarak dengan Hinamori. ia merasa Hitsugaya semakin jauh. Semakin tak bisa diraihnya. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga merasa tingkah kedua sahabatnya menjadi lebih aneh. Hinamori sering memperhatikan, mereka lebih sering bercanda berdua dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Ia bingung kenapa mereka seolah menjauhinya. Terutama Hitsugaya, apakah Hitsugaya telah mengetahui tentang perasaannya? Dia berusaha menghindari Hinamori agar Hinamori tak berharap lebih padanya. Hinamori benar-benar frustasi, masalah ini telah menyita waktunya. Bahkan segala perhatiannya.

Hinamori mengacak rambutnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong, ia berusaha memecahkan tiap keping masalahnya, namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan jawaban yang pasti.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, menampakkan sebuah nama yang menjadi salah satu sumber masalahnya di layar ponselnya. Dengan malas-malasan ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Rukia?"

"Momo, cepatlah datang ke sekolah sekarang juga," Kata Rukia di seberang sana.

"HAH?"

"Aku tunggu," kata Rukia mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Dasar Rukia! Seenaknya saja menutup telepon," Kata Hinamori marah-marah. "Tapi, ada apa ya Rukia menyuruhku datang malam-malam begini ke sekolah."

Dengan wajah yang terheran-heran Hinamori segera mengambil jaket, dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Rukia. Ia berjalan sendirian sambil sesekali mengusap-usap kedua tangannya.

Hingga tibalah ia di gerbang sekolah. Sekolahnya tampak sepi, sunyi, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang di dalamnya. Ia juga tidak melihat Rukia. Yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan, dan beberapa lampu yang di biarkan menyala.

Dengan takut-takut, Hinamori memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Pandangannya tak henti melihat setiap sudut sekolah, mencari sesosok gadis bertubuh mungil, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan Rukia. Yang ia temukan hanyalah lapangan kosong tak berpenghuni, dan suara angin yang saling bergesekan.

Hinamori baru saja akan berbalik, ketika sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Momo," Rukia berlari menghampiri Hinamori, menarik tangan Hinamori untuk ikut dengannya. "Ayo masuk!"

"Tu-tunggu Rukia," kata Hinamori ragu, mencoba melepaskan tangan Rukia. "Kita mau ngapain sih?"

"Sudah ikut saja."

Hinamori hanya diam, mengikuti ajakan Rukia. Ia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Perasaan Hinamori menjadi tak menentu, pikiran-pikiran aneh membutanya semakin begidik. Perasaannya semakin tak enak ketika Rukia membawanya melewati pepohonan tinggi, tempatnya gelap membuat Hinamori mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Rukia.

Rukia mengajak Hinamori ke sebuah taman belakang sekolah, taman itu memang berada di belakang sekolah, sehingga jika ingin ke taman ini, harus melewati pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Jika siang hari taman ini akan sangat indah, karena di tumbuhi banyak bunga dan rumput-rumput liar. Jarang orang yang mengetahui tempat ini, karena tempatnya memang jauh dari penglihatan orang-orang.

Tiba-tiba Rukia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia meninggalkan Hinamori sendirian, dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di situ. Hinamori sempat menolaknya, karena ia sangat takut di tinggalkan sendiri di tempat tak berpenghuni seperti ini. Namun Rukia terus memaksanya, dan berlari meninggalkan Hinamori sendiri.

Hinamori memejamkan matanya, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia berharap Rukia akan segera datang. Sebenarnya ia bingung dan penasaran kenapa Rukia mengajaknya kemari, Rukia sama sekali tidak memberikan penjelasan apa-apa. Hinamori ingin bertanya, namun seolah Rukia mengetahuinya, Rukia hanya mengatakan, 'sudah ikut saja' membuat Hinamori hanya mampu mengembungkan pipinya.

Ketika Hinamori memejamkan matanya, ia merasa ada sebuah benda yang jatuh di kepalanya. Benda itu seperti daun. Hinamori segera membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat mahkota-mahkota mawar merah bertebaran. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membiarkan mahkota mawar merah itu jatuh di tangannya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Cantik.."

"Kau suka?" tanya seseorang di belakang Hinamori.

Hinamori berbalik, seketika matanya membulat tak percaya, "Hitsugaya-senpai?"

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi, mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Hn," Hinamori mengangguk senang, menampakkan senyum manisnya.

"Cinta itu seperti awan, dan benar saja sehabis awan itu berwarna hitam. Ia akan mengeluarkan bebannya, dan akan memunculkan garis-garis cahaya berwarna terang," kata Hitsugaya. Ia menatap mata Hinamori. Tatapan yang teduh, yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merasakan kehangatan.

Hinamori memiringkan kepalanya, matanya membulat seperti anak kucing. Ia berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Hitsugaya. Tapi ia tetap tak menemukannya.

Hitsugaya tertawa kecil, ia tahu Hinamori pasti tak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Ia memegang kedua pundak Hinamori, menatap lurus ke mata hazelnya. Satu kalimat tak disangka sebelumnya oleh Hinamori meluncur tanpa beban dari bibir Hitsugaya. "Suki da."

Hinamori tertegun tak percaya. Ia yakin kalau saat ini ia sedang tak bermimpi. Ini bukanlah halusinasinya, ia mendengar dengan jelas Hitsugaya mengatakannya, tepat di hadapannya. "Bohong," Hinamori membuang mukanya.

Hitsugaya mengangkat kadua alisnya, ia bingung dengan jawaban- bukan jawaban mungkin lebih tepatnnya pernyataan gadis di depannya. Ia menghela napas pelan, perlahan ia menyentuh dagu Hinamori dan membuatnya melihat matanya. "Apakah aku terlihat sedang berbohong?"

Hinamori ragu, ia tahu bahwa Hitsugaya sedang tidak berbohong. Ia dapat melihatnya dari tatapan mata Hitsugaya, namun entah kenapa bayangan Hitsugaya denga Karin terus terlintas di benak Hinamori. "Aku tahu, senpai sedang tidak berbohong. Hanya saja.. err… Karin.."

"Karin?" kali ini Hitsugaya yang bingung.

"Hmm.. bukankah senpai menyukai Karin?" tanya Hinamori, saat menyebut nama sahabatnya ia mengecilkan suaranya.

"HAH?" Hitsugaya yang semula bingung, mendadak tertawa. Tertawa sangat keras.

Hinamori menggembungkan pipinya, ia melipat kedua tangannya. "Tidak ada yang lucu!"

"Maaf.. maaf," Hitsugaya menghentikan tawanya. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Waktu itu aku melihat senpai belanja berdua dengan Karin, terus e-mail Karin juga sering dibalas, sedangkan aku? Senpai malah nyuekin aku…." Hinamori berceloteh tanpa henti, membuat Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil.

Hitsugaya meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Hinamori. "Kau terlalu banyak berbicara." Masih dengan senyum khasnya, Hitsugaya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku dan Karin hanya sebatas kakak dan adik saja, aku juga hanya menganganggap Karin sebagai adikku, sama dengan Rukia. Dan soal kenapa aku seperti menjaga jarak denganmu, aku sedang meyakinkan diriku sendiri apakah aku benar–benar menyayangimu, ataukah hanya sebatas rasa kagum dan suka biasa."

"Lalu? Apa jawabannya?"

Hitsugaya kembali tertawa kecil. Ia menarik napas pelan. "Hontou ni suki da."

Hinamori menahan napasnya, pipinya merona mendengar pernyataan cinta Hitsugaya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Hingga tanpa sadar, Hitsugaya mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua, ia mengangkat dagu Hinamori. Dan perlahan ia mengecup bibir Hinamori lembut.

Hinamori membuka matanya begitu Hitsugaya menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Hinamori, dan langsung di sambut dengan senyuman Hitsugaya, tampak rona merah menghiasi pipi Hinamori. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Hitsugaya telah memberikan hadiah terindah untuknya malam ini.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di hatinya. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Hitsugaya. "Sen… maksudku Hitsugaya-kun," kata Hinamori terbata-bata. saat ini Hinamori dan Hitsugaya sedang duduk di rumput-rumput taman.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu," kata Hitsugaya sambil mengacak pelan rambut Hinamori.

"Err… bagaimana soal siswi baru yang Hitsugaya-kun suka?"

"Aku sudah melupakannya, walaupun tidak akan seutuhnya. Bohong kalau aku bilang aku telah benar-benar melupakannya." Jawab Hitsugaya panjang lebar.

Hinamori tertunduk lesu. Ada rasa cemburu di hatinya. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang mendadak kecut.

Hitsugaya yang menyadari perubahan wajah gadisnya, segera menambahkan kalimatnya. "Aku pernah bilang kan? Kalau aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyukai seseorang, aku akan menjaganya, dan akan benar-benar menyayanginya. Dan aku udah memilih kamu."

Hinamori ikut tersenyum mendengar serentetan kalimat yang Hitsugaya ucapkan untuknya. Malu? Tentu saja ia sangat malu. Sampai-sampai ia tak sanggup menjawab pernyataan cinta Hitsugaya, tapi ia yakin tanpa ia mengatakannya pun, Hitsugaya pasti sudah mengetahuinya, terbukti saat ini Hinamori sedang bersender di bahu Hitsugaya, sambil sesekali Hitsugaya mengelus kepala Hinamori.

.

.

.

.

"Uh, dasar! Mereka malah jadi asik sendiri!" omel Rukia melihat adegan romantis dari balik pohon.

Karin tertawa, "Kau iri?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Rukia asal.

"Makanya minta Ichigo-nii melakukannya," Karin menjawab dengan santai.

"Mana bisa Ichigo seromantis itu.."

"Rayu saja dia," jawabnya sambil menyenggol Rukia.

Mendadak wajah Rukia berubah menjadi merah padam. "Ih, Karin apa-apaan sih," Rukia berteriak sambil menutup wajahnya.

Karin tertawa melihat wajah Rukia yang semakin memerah. "Sepertinya hanya aku yang masih sendiri," gumamnya pelan.

**-OWARI-**

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini XD maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan u.u rencana mau update secepat mungkin tapi terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliah dan praktikum, jadi fic ini terbengkalai  
>Thanks to silent readers and reviewers yang udah member masukan, saran, dan juga udah mendukung saya dalam menyelesaikan fic ini^^ hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san :D dan sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lainnya<p>

Jaa Matta ne~

**Balesan Review :**

**tatsu adrikov galathea** : huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… arigatou gozaimasu tatsu^^ sudah bersedia mereview fic saya yang gaje ini *PLAKK saya memang masih bingung bagaimana membuat konfliknya lebih greget =3= *nangis dipelukan shirochan* yosh… semoga fic selanjutnya bisa lebih greget XD

**Hime Ageha-sama**** : **Naksir nggak yaaaaa… hayoo? Hihihihi udah tau kan jawabannya ^^ maaf yaaa klo kurang memuaskan, but Thanks for read and review XD

**Akihisa Funabashi**** :** hai, akihisa.. yoroshiku ne^^ ini udah di update maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu u.u umm.. saya juga masih baru kok arigatou for your review ^^

**Guest :** hahhaa iyaiya.. gpp kok makasih yaaaa^^

**Kho : **makasih bang kho :D

**JHayama** : umm.. ano.. biar saya tebak, ini melati-senpai yaa? :O maunya gitu =,= biasanya sih saya share langsung di fb, tapi… kemaren ada problem gitu.. hiihihihi :P wah…. Setelah saya baca, memang aneh ==" makasih loh udah diingetin, hohoho

Gomen senpai, kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan ^^ but thanks yooo untuk reviewnya..

**Beatrixmalf**: udah nih ^^

**MiNamGirls**** : **makanya kenalan dulu gih deb (lol) wah… ane jadi tersandung nih… *PLAKK makasih buat reviewnya dan sudah bersedia membaca fic saya yang gaje ini

REVIEW PLEASE ^^v


End file.
